The present invention relates to an agricultural machine for grouping products such as grass, hay or straw lying on the ground. In particular it has a main frame supporting a first gathering device and a second gathering device which are situated one beside the other during work and to which a first swathing device and a second swathing device are respectively associated.
Said swathing devices receive the products picked up by the gathering devices. They may cooperate to form a central swath laid down between them or to form a lateral swath laid down on one of the sides of the machine. In the latter case, it is possible, by making an outward and a return way with the machine, to group a large quantity of products in the same swath.
A known machine of this kind can be used essentially for picking up products that are already in two swaths in order to group them into one swath of greater volume. Accordingly, the possibilities of use of this machine are relatively restricted.